Mountainous Heights
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: Sometimes inspiration comes from the oddest places...which, in the end, causes the oddest things to happen. Fluff. -Regan.


**A/N: Hey guys. I am definitely in the mood for a cute little one-shot. Especially because of this inspirational song...'The World's Greatest' by R. Kelly. I'm thinking of making that song into a songfic...Pre-PP. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Inspiration: 'The World's Greatest' by R. Kelly. (We're learning a dance to it) **

**Great song..**

–

Danny sat, all alone, on the ground a little ways from his house.

Alone.

Such an ugly word. Especially when you're not feeling up to thinking.

The biggest ghost had flown into town, still undefeated, he failed a math test, Dash was bullying him more than ever, Paulina admitted she hated him, Lancer assigned a boat-load of homework, and to top it _all _off, Jazz enrolled him in her psychotic mind therapy thing. This week was absolutely the worst.

"Danny?" A voice came from behind him.

Turning, he looked right into Sam's amethyst eyes.

"Sam?"

She smiled warmly, and sat down next to him.

A few moments passed, and she looked deeply into his eyes, blushing.

"What's wrong? _I'm_ supposed to be the glum one."

"Ah, this week...just stinks," he replied, commenting glumly.

"Like what?" she questioned, not willing to believe him without details. So, he rambled a little about everything.

"Ah, I see. Life stinks sometimes, huh? Well," she started.

"Plus, I'm trying really hard to win this writing contest," he blurted. She smiled.

"So that's it! That writing thing...ah. I just wrote about a pop can, heh."

"But, anyway...Danny: Don't make me do this," she said again.

"What?" He met her gaze.

"You: Danny Phantom, are doubting yourself. Seriously. You could do anything in the _world _you wanted," she flailed her arms up in expression, "and you're down. Danny, you could reach _mountainous heights._ Doing what you do best. Being the hero in the scared town. Stand up to Dash, tell him off. Who cares about Paulina? Is she really worth it if _that's _how she acts? Lancer will be Lancer, and Jazz will be Jazz." Utter silence filled the air.

"Thanks, Sam. That was amazing," he muttered.

"Yeah...I need to go take a shower after that depth," she said, rising with a groan.

"And better yet, you just gave me an idea of what to write! Thanks, Sammy."

"Sammy?" she said, glaring.

"_Sam, _fine." With a laugh, he kissed her on the cheek, then ran off.

–

"Danny? Did you write something for the contest?" Lancer asked, in front of the entire school. They were gathered outside the school, on a put-up stage.

"Yes."

Ooh's and ahh's came from the astounding news. Danny wrote something. Oh, he didn't only _write _something. He _wrote his heart out_.

"C'mon, son. Read it!"

With a deep breath, Danny started.

"_Peers, this is my true story. Not only a story, for it is true. Listen closely."_

_"A friend once told me that I could do anything in the entire world, I could reach mountainous heights, to be exact." _Sam blushed deeply.

"_At first, I didn't believe it...really. Mountainous heights? Me? As you all know, school isn't really my _thing_. But, she showed me, really showed me, I am great in my own way. She pulled me up when I was down, giving me the need and courage to go back into this world, head first." _

Sam smiled, love on her face.

_"Life is going to stink. I'm going to tell you that now. Life is mean, cruel sometimes. But the real meaning would be to go out there with a positive attitude, wanting what you want, and living life and everyday like it were your last." _

Truth seeped into young Daniel's words.

_"The next time you're down, remember these words. You, as an individual, can do anything in the entire, whole wide, world you want. Live life, peers! Live!" _

Booming claps and woots ran through the audience.

Young Danny received his first standing ovation.

Danny ran down and grabbed Sam's arm.

"Sam Manson, everyone!"

More booming claps and another standing ovation. With that, Danny handed her the paper.

Scrawled on the back, it read:

Sam, I love you.

Blushing even more, she grinned.

Lastly, Danny enveloped his best friend and now girlfriend in a deep kiss.

"Thanks, Sam."

–

**A/N: Inspiration, much, huh? Thanks for reading! Review!!**

**Regan.**

**Of Phantom x Phan.**

**xD **

**Oh, and PxS. **

**I wanted to tell you guys...for I didn't add it in the story.**

**Danny was going to say in the end, "Thanks...Jazz spell-checked it." **

**Because we all know, Danny Fenton is not the best speller bee out there! **


End file.
